After The Dance
by CommentsGalore7777
Summary: Sarah told Ethan not to worry about whether she took care of Jesse or not, and told him that she was okay, and accepted her new life. Well, turns out she found Jesse...but she didn't quite take care of him...he took care of her.


**And...here's a Jarah one-shot. This whole story is almost entirely a flashback...until you see the line skip. I got this idea from listening to Ethan when he asked Sarah if she made Jesse pay. So, here's a summary.**

**Summary: Sarah told Ethan not to worry about whether she took care of Jesse or not, and told him that she was okay, and accepted her new life. Well, turns out she found Jesse...but she didn't quite take care of him...he took care of her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire, it belong to Disney and Teletoon.**

**"After The Dance"**

* * *

It was nearly midnight inWhiteChapel.

The wind was nothing but a cool breeze that displaced a certain brunette's hair a bit as she made her way into someone's backyard.

The girl's eyes landed upon the pool in the back and the chairs that surrounded it, wondering how the owner could even use the pool...considering what he was.

Her eyes then made a trip to the man's house, which was more of a mansion really, and took in the beautiful patio, where he'd placed little more than two glass tables and six metal chairs.

Sarah sighed and shifted her focus to the backdoor, where the owner'd just stepped out, wearing little more than a black blazer with a black undershirt, along with long black dress pants, and shiny black shoes.

The brunette glared as the man smiled back.

"Hello, Sarah." Jesse mouthed, taking in an eyeful of her flowing, brown hair, which was free from any and all accessories, and hung gently over her shoulders.

His eyes then shifted to her wardrobe, which consisted of a black jacket, which concealed most of her purple and black dancing dress, along with her figure-fitting jeans, and boots.

Sarah stepped back as Jesse flashed in front of her and smirked, his fangs showing slightly.

"I knew you'd make the right choice and come back to me, Sarah."

Sarah crossed her arms and stared into his emotionless eyes.

"So, did you run...or fly here?"

Sarah continued to glare at the smirking vampire, several strings of curses threatening to fly out of her parted lips.

But, Sarah fought against her anger, and began tapping her foot instead.

"You just permanently forced me into this life...a life I never wanted, and you have the nerve to ask if I walked or flew here?"

Jesse shrugged.

"Fine, then I'll ask another question. If you're so mad at me...why are you here?"

Sarah growled and bared her fangs in response.

"So I can make you pay for what you did to Ethan! And me!"

"Oh...so that's the dork's name."

Sarah stopped tapping her foot and took a step forward.

"Don't talk about him like that! He may be smart, and admittedly nerdy, but at least he doesn't force his friends into doing things they don't want to!"

The vampire lord rolled his eyes.

"So now you're comparing me with him? Sorry to say, Sarah, but...that's pathetic. I was only trying to do what's best for you."

"And you call ruining my life and turning me into someone I'm not supposed to be, THE BEST?"

"Sarah, do you know how many vampires there are in WhiteChapel...excluding the council? There were hundreds...possibly up to thousands now that Erica's loose."

"Your point?"

Jesse chuckled.

"My point is, if I hadn't turned you when I did...someone else, most likely Gord, would have. And if not that, they would've stalked you, waited for the moment you were alone, and sucked you dry. I was only trying to help your little seeing friend, too."

"Help him? You injected him with venom and gave me an ultimatum! It didn't sound like you were trying to help him at all!"

"Fine, but if he gets eaten later...which he will, then, then you can take the blame for 'saving' him."

The brunette's anger was nearing it's boiling point, causing her to go slightly light-headed.

"Actually, it's all your fault that I bit him in the first place, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes narrowed in response.

"What?"

Jesse proceeded to walk circles around the confused brunette.

"What are you talking about, Jesse?"

Sarah's sharpened eyes followed the smirking vampire every time he passed in front of her, awaiting the answer to her question.

When it never came, she asked again, but this time more slowly, and with a menacing tone to her voice.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?"

"Well, think about it, Sarah. You're the one who told those dorks that I was back, and then brought them to the dance to try and kill me."

"So?" Sarah questioned, Jesse stopping behind her, placing his hands atop her shoulders.

"I told you it was your choice. You could stay here in WhiteChapel, or...you could meet me at the dance so we could travel the world together. If you'd chosen not to text me, I would've left town...without another word."

Jesse leaned down next to Sarah's ear, giving her an uncomfortable, yet, arousing feeling as his cold breath slapped the side of her neck.

"But you had to be feisty and set up a ridiculous plan to eliminate me, didn't you? I overheard your conversation with the dorks that night, and decided to bring a few of my friends...just in case things got out of hand. And because of you, they did. I lose two friends, you lose what's left of your humanity, and it's...all...your...fault."

Sarah bit her bottom lip as her eyes met the concrete.

Jesse waited for a response, his dense breath still slapping her slender neck, causing a few goosebumps to appear.

"Y-you would've...just left?"

Jesse smirked and began rubbing the sitter's shoulders.

"Of course, I would've just thought that things were truly over between us..and skipped town. I only bit the nerd in self-defense."

Sarah pulled away and turned to glare at the vampire.

"Well, I'm still going to make you pay for turning me into this!"

Jesse watched as a stake slid out of Sarah's jacket.

"Hehe, taking vampire killing tips from the dork, huh?"

Sarah hissed, her eyes turning gold for a second before they flashed back to their chocolate brown color.

"Come on, Sarah. You couldn't do it last night, and you certainly won't do it now. Besides, being a vampire isn't all bad, you gain the ability to run fast, fly, and overall, your freedom. The world...is your oyster now. Just...let me show you. And if not today, then, someday...when you're ready."

Sarah looked at her stake and then back to Jesse, unsure of herself.

Jesse smirked and stepped towards her, one of his hands finding Sarah's cheek.

As he stroked it, Sarah began having second thoughts.

She knew she still had some sort of feelings for the supposedly evil vampire.

The fact that she hadn't staked him the night before was proof of that.

And now he tells her that he only changed her for her own benefit?

His eyes are closing now, and Sarah sees his lips puckering.

But not only that, she sees his brilliantly styled hair, which must've taken forever to keep in check throughout the decades.

His cold, steel-like chest pressed tightly against his shirt, and his pale yet, soft hands that she desperately wanted him to hold her with again.

The brunette blinked her eyes a few times, slightly breaking her own trance.

Should she stake him now? Her arm is numb.

Should she step back? Her feet are glued to the ground.

His face is closer than ever to hers now, threatening to rekindle a now supernatural romance.

Or at least...an old romance that ended on a sour note.

Her body told her to move. But her emotions told her to hold still.

Jesse's lips were an inch away from hers, practically at the breaking point.

It was time. Would the seventeen year old girl move? Or let it happen? It was her choice.

But, it was no longer the teenage girl's choice, it was...the vampiress's choice.

And the vampiress...stood still, allowing his cold lips to press gently against her own.

* * *

"Sarah?" Asked Ethan, wondering why the sitter'd suddenly zoned out.

Sarah blinked quickly a few times, her eyes refocusing on the seer, who sat across from her at the lunch table, a concerned look on his face.

"W-what?" Asked the vampiress, unsure if Ethan had asked her something, or...whatever.

"I-I just asked where you went after the dance last month."

Sarah's eyes dropped down to the table for a second, images of her night with Jesse flashing in her mind, reminding her of their kiss, their undressing, which led to a dip in the pool, and their...consummation in the early morning light, concealed by nothing more than dark purple drapes.

The brunette's eyes quickly found Ethan's again, this time before he could question her, and promptly replied, "I had an after party, Ethan. One I'll never forget."


End file.
